


A Morning Visit

by strongcoffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ...And Thor is Mostly Naked, Chapter 2 Contains..., Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, More Vaginal Sex, Pre-Thor (2011), Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongcoffee/pseuds/strongcoffee
Summary: Instead of standing before him, Loki walked around the back of the chair and draped his arms across his shoulders, placing a kiss on the top of his head and lingering in his hair.“You look incredibly handsome today, Brother,” Loki said, his small, thin lips smiling against his scalp.Thor chuckled. A compliment? From his ‘get off me, you big idiot’ little brother? He must want something, and he must want it badly.Note: A second chapter has been added. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a mini Thorki fic for the weekend, just a little one, so here it is. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> No ages are given, but in my mind, Thor is around 17 and Loki is around 14, these are just suggestions though, feel free to completely ignore them :)
> 
> Onwards.

Thor leaned forward, perched on the seat of the wooden chair, inspecting the edge of the sword in his grasp. He blew on it to disperse the metal dust then resumed his swift strokes of the whetstone down the blade. The early morning sun streamed in through the open balcony, stretching a wide patch of light across the stone floor of his chambers, and the birds twittered enthusiastically. It was peaceful...but it wasn't to last.

The heavy oak door opened and Loki stepped in, quietly closing it behind him by pressing his entire back, both palms, and one foot against it - an action that was audibly subtle but visually dramatic. Thor looked back down at his sword to appear unaffected by the display, but his smile no doubt gave him away._His brother, it would seem, had a plan_. Through his peripheral vision he could see Loki’s slinky form advance in his direction, sauntering over to him with a sway of his hips that seemed entirely too sexual for this time of the morning.

Instead of standing before him, Loki walked around the back of the chair and draped his arms across his shoulders, placing a kiss on the top of his head and lingering in his hair.

“You look incredibly handsome today, Brother,” Loki said, his small, thin lips smiling against his scalp.

Thor chuckled. A compliment? From his __‘_get off me, you big idiot_’__ little brother? He must want something, and he must want it badly.

Loki’s hands began to run down his tight, sleeveless top and over his pectoral muscles, fingers spread wide, clearly to ensure that at least one of them would brush against a nipple - and one did, causing a stir in his trousers. It was certainly an intimate gesture, but one non-committal enough to suggest that if Loki indeed wanted a favour, his reward may or may __not__ be a sexual one, but that the possibility alone would be enough for him to agree to it. Thor found this amusing as he usually fulfilled his brother’s requests without need of such promise, though he often ended up worse off for it - last week he was a ferret.

Loki moved around to face him and stood between the wide spread of his legs before trailing a finger down his biceps, over one of his brown leather bracers, and across his knuckles, taking the sword out of his hand and placing it on the floor, followed by the whetstone, thus forcing Thor to give him his full attention.

“What do you want, eh?” Thor asked, folding his arms over his chest but moving one knee closer so that it tapped Loki’s leg, “Hm? You rascal.”

With a puckish curl of his lips, Loki straddled Thor’s leg, pressing his sexes firm against it. “Nothing at all,” he replied innocently, but even so, began to gently roll his hips, rubbing his girl and boy parts up and down on Thor’s thigh.

_Ha! Brazen little minx_, Thor thought, humoured by the sheer gall of it, yet he couldn’t deny how arousing it was to have his brother derive pleasure from his body without his own active participation - then again, he suspected Loki already knew that. “You see now…” he started with a raised eyebrow. “…_I_ think that you are trying to seduce me, Little Brother.” To what end, he didn’t know, but he was _definitely_ being seduced.

“Oh, do you now?" Loki chirped. "Well? Is it working?”

Thor smoothed a palm down Loki’s arm and took a small, dainty hand in his, leading it to the bulge in his britches and pressing it against himself. “Oh, it’s working alright.”

It seemed to be just the answer Loki was looking for, as he gave him a light squeeze and rose from his lap with a smile. He pulled his tunic over his head (messing his cropped black hair fetchingly) then shimmied out of his leggings, removing them with a light-hearted flick of his foot. He stood there completely nude, his cock risen cheerfully between his legs, his boyish body bathed in sunlight, the rays defusing his edges and emphasising the softness of his skin. Others may not understand the allure of his brother’s slender, porcelain form, but he did, he loved every bit of him, every single-

“Will you show me your pussy?” he asked, knowing that he wouldsurely be allowed a peek if he requested it, after all, Loki wouldn’t have stripped if he didn’t want him to at least have a look.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Loki replied, then turned around and bent over. He kept his legs tightly together so that while Thor couldn’t see his actual entrance, he could see the smooth, tubby outer lips of his cunt and the tiny glistening scrunches of pink emerging from between them - a most __delicious__ tease. Loki reached behind himself and poked a finger into the squishy flesh until it swallowed the digit up, then pulled it out to show Thor his wet.

“Mmm, beautiful,” Thor commented, absently rubbing and gripping his cock through his leathers. “Now let me see your bumhole.”

“Tsk, _Thor_.” Loki chastised, predictably irked by his crudeness. However, upon turning his head and seeing Thor’s jovial grin, broke out into a smile of his own, tutting with a murmured ‘unbelievable’, and placed his hands on the cheeks of his bottom, prising them apart to show him the tiny rose pucker. “_There_. Are you happy?”

“I am. That’s a _very_ pretty bumhole.”

Loki huffed with amusement and turned around, giving Thor’s arm a playful slap with his hand, a hand which Thor took in his and pressed a kiss to.

“Oh, don’t pretend to be charming _now_,” Loki laughed, then clambered onto the floor and rested his chin on his knee, gazing up at him fondly, the sunlight catching his irises in a way that sparkled beautifully, like coloured glass. Loki ran his hands up Thor's legs to the waistband of his britches and picked at it. “Take these off,” he instructed.

Keen, but humorously aware that his brother was in no position to make demands, Thor hooked his fingers around the leather and took his time casually dragging it over his hips, past the whorls of blond pubic hair, then down further until his erect cock sprang free, enjoying the way Loki blinked at it as it jumped out. He brought his britches over his knees, allowing him to keep his thighs broadly parted, but no more, just to make it known that he wasn’t moving; that if Loki wanted him, he would have to take him for himself. The idea was clearly not lost on his brother, who smirked and shuffled forward.

Loki carefully rolled back Thor’s foreskin, took the root of his cock in hand and brought his mouth to the tip, poking his tongue out to taste the pre-come that oozed from him then wrapping his lips around the head. He sucked on it gently for a few moments, causing Thor to give a pleasured sigh and relax his back against the chair. As Loki tried to take more into his mouth, however, seemed to struggle getting close enough, the stretch of the leather britches creating a barrier and impeding his progress. Thor chuckled.

“Here, I’ll help,” he said quietly, pushing his cock downward so that it was no longer pointing at the ceiling, cupping Loki's cheek with one hand and feeding it into his mouth gradually. It worked perfectly, and his brother began to bob as he drew him in and out, never managing to reach the base, but never really needing to. Thor let him continue, reverently watching his thick length disappear between Loki’s reddening lips, ‘mmm’-ing appreciatively.

It didn’t take him long before he had to still Loki with a hand under his chin. “Stop, stop,” he laughed softly, “I’ll come in you.” It wasn’t the fact that he would come in his brother’s mouth that was the problem of course - Loki always swallowed his spend (at least courteously if not eagerly), but rather, that it would all be over far too quickly, and he wanted to make this last, whatever _this_ was.

Loki withdrew with a pop and started rapidly stripping his cock in his palm, pulling his foreskin up and over the head. “It's alright. You can play with me while you recover…” he began, “….and _then_…” he paused, as though pondering, then brought the side of his free hand to cup around his mouth as if to tell him a secret. “__…we’ll _fuck,_” __he whispered, barely audible amidst the wet 'shlap'-ing sounds.

Thor wasn’t sure if it was the jerking motion on his cock, the promise of intercourse, or the utterly _unacceptable_ profanity, but he came suddenly, tensing in the chair, and spurted thick white streaks across his brother’s face and in his mouth.

Loki swallowed then cleaned his cheek with the back of his hand, licked his lips, and grinned.

Thor’s heart continued to race as he breathed in sharply, laughing through the exhale at Loki’s self-satisfied expression. _The sheer audacity of him_, __he thought, but he wasn’t complaining, not really. “What have I told you? You had better not let Mother hear you speak like that.”

“Are you going to tell on me, Big Brother?” Loki goaded.

“Ohhh, I’ll have to think about it,” Thor smiled then patted his thigh. “Come on then. Your turn.” This whole thing may have been for his benefit, but there was no reason why he couldn’t give his brother a little something to keep him occupied.

Loki scrambled up enthusiastically and deposited himself in his lap with his back turned to him, draping his legs over his thighs and wriggling to get comfortable on his spent cock. Thor stroked the inside of Loki’s leg, resting a cuff on his pale skin - which his brother immediately started picking at, fiddling with the brown laces.

“Cock or pussy?” he asked.

“Pussy,” Loki replied, and Thor was amused by how casual their conversations were on such matters.

“Pussy it is,” he nodded briskly, and slumped back in the chair for a more relaxed position. He inched his fingers below Loki’s sac, rolling them over the entirety of his pouch and cupping him a few times, knowing how much his brother loved the size and warmth of his larger hand blanketing the area - he said he found it ‘soothing’ and often took his hand and pushed it down the front of his trousers when they were talking on the bed, just as a comforting gesture - though it rarely remained one.

Loki leaned his head back on his shoulder and widened his thighs a little more for easier access. He took the opportunity and began to swirl directly over his clitoris, making him mewl softly in the quiet room.

“Is that good?” he asked in a hushed, soothing voice. “Is that your favourite?”

Loki nodded, eyes half-lidded as he watched the bracer move against his thigh.

Thor ceased his circular motions to give him a series of rapid, repetitive taps with the pads of his fingers, watching the grin spread across his brother’s face. “I like that as well,” he remarked, as though Thor didn’t already know how much he enjoyed the trill of it against him.

“Yes? What about this?” He stroked up and down the wet, rumply tissue at his centre then slipped his middle finger between the folds, parting them until he met the glossy flesh that surrounded his entrance. He nudged the tip inside then sunk all the way in, the copious secretion of female sex fluids making it practically effortless.

“Mmm. That’s good too.”

He slid in and out gently, a thumb slowly massaging Loki’s clitoris, making him pliant and loose-limbed in his hold. Their cheeks brushed as Loki turned his head and nuzzled up into him, their noses touching, long eyelashes fluttering and tickling pleasantly. For some reason, his brother’s hair and skin always seemed to smell sweeter in the morning… _though it was nothing compared to the sweet, heady scent of his warm, damp pussy, _he thought a little rudely.

His cock became interested again, twitching upwards to graze his moving knuckles, and he knew that he would soon desire it to take the place of his finger. Loki would no doubt be pleased to receive him, but Thor wanted to do something else first, something that this really wasn’t the place for - which of course was the precise reason he wanted to do it.

He curled the digit and began kneading into a particular part inside him, a little way past his entrance, a bumpy bit. Loki squirmed and giggled. “Stop that, Brother. I can’t…I’ll ruin your floor.”

But Thor continued, prodding more quickly now. “I know you will,” he smiled against his cheek. “I_want _you to ruin my floor. I want you to _really_ make a mess. Will you do that?”

Loki nodded frantically and reached behind, twisting a hand in Thor’s hair, pulling it, the rest of his body going still.

“Is it happening?” Thor breathed, now jabbing fiercely at the spot.

“I-It’s happening,” Loki stuttered.

It took several more seconds, but Loki soon gave a helpless whine through the purse of his lips, and Thor felt a sudden blast of wet against the pad of his finger. He quickly took his hand away and watched the colourless fluid spout from Loki’s cunt in an amazingly far arc across the floor, the liquid shimmering in the air as the sunlight hit it. It poured onto the ground, darkening the beige stone where it landed, the dull splishing sound not dissimilar to that of having a much needed piss against a wall. The comparison was an exciting one. “Look at _that_, Loki. Look at all that _juice_,” Thor said in awe.

As the stream grew weaker, he returned his hand and vigorously shook it over Loki’s pussy, sending the last of the droplets flying in every direction, wetting his own cock, their thighs and the seat of the chair.

Loki took a few heavy breaths, his body going limp, then tugged on Thor’s hair and pointed at the puddle on the sodden floor. “Well, you wanted a mess, Thor. Now you have it.”

“I _know_, that was a _magnificent_ fountain, Brother.” And while Loki seemed content enough, he didn’t quite share his enthusiasm for the scale of his own bodily expulsion. No matter, _he_ was impressed, not to mention turned on.

He took his cock from between their legs and pressed the shaft of it up against the length of Loki’s split, raising his hips a few times so that it slid about in his new wet. “I’ll have you now,” he announced.

“Oh, you _will_, will you?” Loki tittered, tilting his head back to look up at him, clearly humoured by his arrogance.

“Mm-hm. I’m ready,” Thor said, giving his cock a gentle slap against Loki’s pussy.

“You are. Well in _that _case, we should get right to it.” Loki stood up and gripped his wrist with both hands, urging him in the direction of the bed. But Thor remained planted to the seat with his britches still around his knees, pulling Loki back with his superior strength.

“This is fine,” he stated simply.

Loki looked at Thor, and then the chair, and then back at Thor. “What? No. This is not fine at all, Brother. That spindly thing will never survive your rutting.”

“Why not? _This_ spindly thing survives my rutting,” Thor smiled, prodding him with his finger, which his brother batted away immediately. “Come. Sit on my cock.”

Loki regarded him sceptically, possibly waiting for him to give in, but Thor made sure his expression didn’t change. “Sit on my cock," he repeated, then a little weakly, added: "Please?"

“You’re impossible,” Loki complained, exasperated yes, but happy enough, crawling back into his lap and facing him, and it pleased Thor no end to get his way for the umpteenth time this morning.

Loki rose on his tiptoes to bring his legs - spread wide over Thor’s thick thighs - high enough for his pussy to reach his crown. Thor helped him, clutching him by the waist with one hand while using the other to guide his cock up between his legs. He slid the head about in his moisture, just for the stimulation, but Loki’s entrance soon began following it around, trying to get it inside. “Alright, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I need it too,” Thor chuckled, and they both fell silent as he began to press up into him while Loki lowered himself at the same time.

When their sexes met in the middle, they each let out a satisfied and somewhat relieved sigh, then Thor sat them back down, Loki holding onto his shoulders. “Will you ride me, Loki?” he asked, nudging their noses together.

Loki smiled at him and nudged back, then nodded, but rather than moving up and down as he had expected, instead began to rotate his hips in circular motions, so that Thor could feel himself being hugged and squeezed by his gently pulsing walls. _Cock massage_, he thought happily, and stroked his thumbs against him in thanks.

Then, Loki began to rock back and forward on him, undulating his hips in a way that rippled through the rest of his body, their chests touching then their bellies, chests then bellies, in a deep wave-like motion. It felt good, intimate, and Thor encouraged him by guiding the movement with his hands on his waist. “Mmm, that’s perfect,” he hummed, “Your pussy feels lovely around my cock.”

“Your cock feels lovely in my pussy,” Loki replied, serenely despite the naughty words, then took Thor’s face in his hands and leaned forward for a kiss. Thor tilted his head to receive it, closing their lips over each other and letting their tongues slide and play in one another’s mouths. Still kissing, Loki dragged his nails down Thor’s top, pushing it up to bare his torso and reaching beneath to caress his nipples. _Gods, that felt good_.__

When they broke apart, Loki gave a few playful jolts in his lap, more for emphasis than for pleasure, signalling that he hoped to pick up the pace, but wanted some assistance. Thor clutched him tighter and began to bounce him shallowly on his cock, their lips shaking against each other.

“Mmn, Thor,” Loki moaned, resting their foreheads together.

The sound of his name made Thor twitch inside him - he definitely wanted to hear more of _that_. He began lifting Loki up then quickly yanking him back down, his own hips thrusting upwards so that they joined with a noisy smack each time.

He watched as his brother snaked a hand down to pull on his himself, finding difficulty at first in trying to co-ordinate his tugs while bumping against his thighs, but eventually managing to make it work, gasping more loudly as a rhythm took hold. 

“Thor…” His eyebrows pulled inwards and he gripped Thor’s shoulder tightly with his other hand. “…Brother, I -ah- I’m-” then dug his nails in hard and came with a cry.

As Thor felt the warm splatters of release hit his tummy, he became more determined - he wanted that too, wanted to come. He held Loki still, halfway through a thrust, and rapidly bucked into him from beneath, Loki’s muscles still tight around him from his climax, but the constant flow of his brother’s wet allowing for lewd sloppy sounds. He gritted his teeth, sweating with the exertion, pushing chaotically into Loki’s cunt until-

His sac drew up tight and he ejaculated with an open-mouthed groan.

As his cock pulsed out his second offering in the space of half an hour, he saw Loki’s mouth drop open and his body jerk in his grasp. When his eyes trailed down, he found his brother’s hand tucked under his balls: _he had made himself orgasm_.

He panted harshly, his heart noticeably energetic as his body stopped moving, the last of his spend exiting him. He felt a little guilty, not having tended to Loki himself, or even letting him come first to ensure it. Still, he would make it up to him by giving him whatever it was that he had required of him, and judging by this exchange it was sure to be no trivial matter.

Loki fell limply to his shoulder, breathing against his neck as he spoke. “That…was good…wasn’t it?” Though the question sounded rhetorical, it had to be: that was _wonderful_.

Thor tangled his fingers in his brother’s short hair and held him close for several moments, his soft cock still inside him. “It was,” he agreed, then after a minute sitting, gently pulled him back.

“So,” he smiled knowingly, “I expect you want that favour now.”

To his surprise, Loki looked genuinely puzzled. “What favour?”

Thor looked around shiftily.

“I thought…that you wanted something from me,” he offered hesitantly, his confidence wavering.

Loki suddenly began to giggle. “I did,_that’s _what I wanted from you…” he said before growing serious. “Surely you don’t think I trade sex for favours, Brother.”

“...I…No, I…”

Loki gasped, “You do!”

“...Of course not…I…” he started floundering. He had thought that the favour would_follow_ the sex, not that the favour _was_ the sex, if indeed you could call that a favour at all. He suddenly felt embarrassed for misinterpreting his brother’s intent, and also for having been so cheeky. “…I…I just…”

Loki burst out laughing and patted him on the shoulder. “I jest, Thor, I jest.”

Thor gave a sigh of relief.

“I would _absolutely_ suck your cock for a favour,” Loki added with a grin.

“_Loki_,__” he groaned.

“I’m only playing,” Loki reassured pinching Thor's cheeks, then stopped. “And _yet_, if you were to ask a favour of _me_, _I _would expect a suitable reward…”

“Well, that isn’t very-” Thor started, shaking his head, but then tilting it slowly and looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “_Although_… Father _is_ forcing me to attend a council meeting next week. Discussions on land ownership, no less…”

Loki cringed. “Oh dear.”

“Now, if _I_ were to prepare _you_ for this meeting and _you _were to go in my stead, I would see to it that you were _generously _compensated for your sacrifice…” he said, stroking Loki’s thigh.

“Oh, _really_? And what _exactly_ would that get me?”

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and pulled him close. “That, my little love, would get you…” he paused dramatically, "...an entire evening..." and again, “…of the Mighty Thor…” and again, “…at your complete disposal.”

Loki laughed at first, clearly by the boldness of the offer (perhaps bolder an offer than Thor had really considered), then folded his thin arms over his chest and smiled, quirking a dark eyebrow.

“When do we start?”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that.
> 
> This was written as a standalone fic, but the thought of Loki getting pampered in a second chapter does make me smile :)  
If you fancy one, let me know.
> 
> I have a thing for wrist cuffs and half-dressed Thor, by the way. I would love to write a fic where Loki won't let Thor take his clothes off. It has been drifting pleasantly in and out of my mind for a while. XD
> 
> Also, this is the third fic of mine that has squirting in it, oddly enough, I've never read any other fics that have it. Maybe it's just me who likes it! XD That's okay. Thor just gets so excited every time it happens and I think 'aww, bless'. :')
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Edit: Chapter 2 has now been added


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who asked for a second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)

“You know,” Thor said after several minutes of silence, “When I said that I would be at your disposal, I did _not_ imagine that I would be cleaning your silverware.”

Loki lay on his bed with his arms behind his head, gleefully watching as Thor stood by his desk, scrubbing at a goblet with an oiled cloth. The offer of his brother’s services had come with no specified terms, and while he may have_meant_ it purely as an offer of sex, he had not stipulated it. It was for precisely this reason that Thor was currently doing chores; to show him the flaw in his plan, and perhaps to teach him not to go around making such grand declarations without thinking it through.__ “_at your complete disposal?”_, Loki thought, _he was just asking for trouble_. Of course, it had been said with good intentions, and while Loki may be mischievous, he wasn’t cruel - not too cruel anyway. Thor might be teased tonight, but he wouldn’t be tormented (much).

“Oh, and why is that?” he asked innocently, knowing fine well that his proud big brother wasn’t about to admit: ‘because I had assumed that all I had to do was put my cock in you’.

Instead he replied: “Because we both know that you could have a servant do this.”

“Ahh, but would they do it like this?” he questioned as he gave his small fingers a wave. A green light shimmered in Thor’s middle then spread out across his body, glowing with every inch as it expanded, and taking his clothes with it, leaving him completely naked.

Thor looked down at his own bareness with confusion at first, and then with great amusement, his prick hanging soft and thick between his legs. “No. I don’t suppose they would,” he chortled, then casually resumed his cleaning.

Loki was a little surprised by the lack of protest to this, yet he was incredibly pleased with himself for possessing the cheek to suggest it. His brother carrying out such a mundane task entirely nude was strangely captivating: the muscles in his arms flexing impressively as he moved the cloth up and down the vessel; his big cock jiggling sweetly when he rubbed a spot that needed a more aggressive scour. It was a testament to Thor’s effortless sexuality that he could make such a simple thing so appealing.

“Enjoying yourself?” Thor asked cheerfully as he put the now gleaming goblet down and wiped his hands on a clean cloth.

“I am.” Loki replied. But just then, a wicked thought entered his head and he found himself unable to ignore it, unable dismiss such a ripe opportunity. “Now let me see your bumhole.”

It took Thor a second, but he suddenly burst out laughing, clearly remembering the crudeness of his own demand not four days earlier. “I deserve that,” he nodded, deeply and in open defeat, “I deserve that entirely.”

Loki had only meant it as a jest, but Thor, a man of his word, slowly turned around, bent over, and grasped the cheeks of his generous rump, pulling them apart to show him the tight suck of his arsehole. Loki hooted at him, and Thor gave a low chuckle. “That’s a _very_ pretty bumhole,” Loki giggled, in mimicry of his brother’s own comments. Thor, still bent forward, raised his arms as if taking a bow, “My thanks,” then faced him once more with a grin, “Satisfied?”

“Yes.” He stared at Thor’s nude form just a little longer then gestured a twirling hand in the direction of the pile of silverware and said, in his most grown-up voice: “You may resume, good sir.”

Thor smiled, but rather than continuing, instead swaggered over to the bed, sitting upon the green silk sheets at the edge of the mattress with parted legs, and clasped his hands in his lap, looking him up and down. He took a moment before speaking, quietly and privately. “I think it’s about time that I did what we _both_ know I came here to do.”

Despite the knowledge of how they would inevitably spend their time, the implication still made Loki gulp, though, in a way, he was glad that Thor was finally mentioning it. While teasing his brother was fun, he had hungered for him throughout the entire council meeting; hungered for the feeling of that large, stocky body pressed against his; hungered for those toned arms enveloping him with power and warmth; hungered for that great, burdensome cock spearing open his cunt.

With his most sensual tone, he asked: “And what might that be?”

“Why, to look after my little brother of course.”

Loki ran his pinky down Thor’s forearm and stroked his wrist. “Mmm. And how do you intend to do that?”

Thor leaned over until they were inches apart, gazing at him with steady eye-contact before raising his eyebrows and answering: “With a sponge.”

Loki’s face fell. “A sponge?” he said flatly.

Thor beamed at him and squeezed his thigh. “Yes. I’m going to wash you,” he declared enthusiastically, giving his belly a rough shake through his tunic. _Well, he hadn’t expected that_.__ “You should be pampered tonight,” he continued, “And there is nothing more enjoyable than being bathed by your lover.”

“I can think of a few things,” Loki grumbled, half-wishing that he had just grabbed Thor as he entered the room, forced him on the bed and ridden his cock.

“I promised you _an evening_ Loki, wear me out now and I will be able to give you no more than an hour.”

That tickled him a little, and made him a bit more forgiving__.__ “Your stamina must be waning, Brother.”

“Nonsense, _you_ just take a lot out of a man,” Thor said, prodding him in mild accusation, and it filled Loki with pride to know that he had the ability to exhaust such a healthy, hot-blooded male. “Now. You just sit there being your lovely self and I will take care of the rest.”

*

Loki held his arm out as Thor sat nude on a stool by the tub, holding his skinny wrist and moving the sea sponge in small, careful circles across his skin. It would be easy to imagine that his brother, well known for his strength and vigour, would be the type to scrub him with ruthless abandon - but this was not the case. He was a little clumsy with his strokes at times, used to cleaning himself in a more purposeful way - one that optimised efficiency and removed the more stubborn, and increasingly more frequent, stains of earth and blood - yet he washed him with the sort of care and attentiveness that one might attribute to a nursemaid. The corners of his mouth pulled upwards. The thought of Thor fussing over children, _their_ children, was both humorous and sweet.

“What are you smiling at, eh?” Thor asked, his deep, familiar voice soothing him when it broke the silence.

“I was just thinking how funny it would be if we had children.”

The smile Thor gave him was as fond as it was dazzling. “Oh, make no mistake, I _will_ put children in you,” then thoughtfully, he added: “Perhaps not _quite_ yet though, we’re practically children ourselves…” Loki always found it funny when his brother talked as though age was the only barrier to such a thing, when in reality their father would have utterly lost his mind. Thor cheered. “…Maybe when we’re a bit older…and wiser.”

“Wiser? Pfft, speak for yourself.”

“Alright then, when _you_ are older and_I _am wiser.”

“Heh, even Gods are only fertile for so long, Brother.”

“Ha! Shush, you cheeky thing,” Thor laughed, giving him a splash.

Loki splashed him back. The issue was of no immediate concern, and he was still a long way off his next season - there was no need to press the matter. “Why don’t you get in with me?” he asked instead.

“Ah. You desire my more intimate company, do you?”

“No, my neck is just sore from turning to look at you.”

“Oh-ho, I see,” Thor said, rising to his feet. “Just looking out for yourself then?”

Loki thought he gave a ‘yes’ or ‘that’s right’, but couldn’t be sure, too distracted by the sight of Thor in the low candlelight: the orange hues and yellow flickers that warmed his brother’s skin and caught the sparkle in his eyes; the shadows that fell into the line of every hard muscle and the dip of every soft curve. _He was so handsome_.__

Thor motioned him to sit forward and clambered in behind, jostling and shaking him as his big lumbering frame found enough space for itself in the confined space of the marble tub, long, sturdy legs, bent at the knee, parting comfortably around his own.

“Ah, that’s better,” Thor remarked as he settled, retrieving the sponge and resuming his slow little swirls. _He could get used to this pampering business_, Loki thought as Thor started to wash his neck and collarbone, a lazy kiss pressing to his shoulder every now and again.

They continued like this without talking, the room completely silent apart from the sound of the droplets hitting the surface of the bathwater every time Thor raised his hand out of it.

Thus far, his brother had avoided cleaning him in any areas of stimulation, deliberately or not, Loki didn’t know, but after a few minutes had passed, he felt the sponge move down his chest and approach a nipple then lightly graze over it, the pink bud hardening with the contact. Thor’s current kiss lingered longer than the last, and for a moment, he did nothing, though Loki could feel his stare.

He heard the sound of the sponge being dropped on the floor beside the bath then felt the warmth of large palms ease beneath his arms and come into view, veins risen on them by the heat of the water - unlike his own they were not the hands of a boy but of a man, and they made the body that they held look fragile and small by comparison.

Thor ran them up and down his torso, cupping what little meat there was of his chest before starting to fondle his nipples, lightly rolling them between his middle fingers and thumbs. Loki leaned forward into the touch, but Thor brought him back with a wet palm on his forehead to rest against his shoulder, and when he did, he felt his brother’s heart beating a little quicker than his calm demeanour would suggest.

Thor returned his hands to him until one eventually broke away, straying downwards beneath the water’s surface, venturing past his navel until it found his cock, already hard - he heard a soft exhale behind him when Thor discovered this. It was followed by the familiar sensation of something solid at his lower back, and even now, it still made him squirm with excitement to feel his brother become erect against him.

He blinked slowly, drowsy from the heat, and let his body slacken as Thor began to gently pull him off in the bath. He reached behind, seeking out Thor’s own cock, and started to stroke it - as best he could in this position - in time with his own, to the point that he couldn’t tell whose hand was on who, the sensations mingling together in a single act.

As the tugging became quicker under the water, he felt a hot breath against his ear, a shiver running through him as wettened lips kissed then sucked on the lobe, his arousal suddenly peaking when the scrape of teeth was introduced. He reached out to grasp Thor’s knee, curling his fingers into it, and came with a little whine at the back of his throat.

His hand around Thor’s cock fell loosely to his thigh in the wake of his climax, but his brother smiled against him despite the neglect. He peered down in time to see a small cloud of white rise in the water between their legs and frowned at it, not thrilled by the prospect of bathing in his own sperm. Thor must have noticed his expression, as he stood up behind him and climbed out of the bath, his rigid cock glistening with bathwater under the candlelight, and brought Loki to his feet, hauling him out, scooping him up and walking them out of the bathroom without so much as a towel-dry.

“We should continue this in the bedroom,” Thor smiled. “We’ll no doubt find more comfort on those silky sheets of yours.”

Loki couldn’t disagree, and simply let Thor carry him to bed in his arms - as though he were a child that was to be tucked in after falling asleep by the fire. He was carefully laid down, but rather than being placed beneath the covers, was straddled at the waist by thick, bare thighs.

“What can I give you, Brother?” Thor asked, but Loki was so dazed by his recent pleasure and long soak that he struggled for an answer. He thought it only right that he should pull or suck Thor after he had failed to complete this task earlier, but now that he considered it, he wanted something that would be just as pleasing to himself, even in his own sated state - his brother _was_ at his disposal, after all.

“Lay your cock on me,” he suggested with a lazy grin.

“Where?” And Loki loved the fact that Thor didn’t even feel the need to question such a request.

“Everywhere.”

“That could take a while,” Thor chuckled, but initiated the process by lowering himself onto his chest so that his cock and sac rested comfortably against him. Loki looked down and began stroking the top of him, smoothing his hand from the wide base to the flared tip in only one direction, then repeating the motion, as though petting an animal.

“Mmm. He likes that,” Thor remarked, allowing himself to be lightly caressed.

“Rub him against my cheek. He might like that too.”

Thor shuffled forward, crouching inelegantly on either side of Loki’s head and pressing his cock to his left cheek, rocking gently against him.

The feel of the soft, thin skin over the steely length of him was wonderful, and Loki began nuzzling into it, moisture smearing his cheek as pre-come began to drool from the slit. He turned his head and licked it then dipped down to give one of Thor’s balls a nose before taking it into his mouth.

Thor gave him an adoring tut, stroking his hair, the shaft of him cosy against the side of his face as he sucked on a plump testicle. “Look at you. You look so perfect with a big cock against you,” Thor smiled.

Out of context, it would have been regarded as a rather peculiar compliment, but like Thor’s large, masculine hands, he knew that the juxtaposition of the hefty, dark-tipped sex between his brother’s legs and his own milky-white and delicate form, had an undeniably gratifying aesthetic. He released Thor from his mouth, a rope of saliva still bridging them, and grinned until it snapped and clung to his chin.

Thor wiped it away and began to drag his cock down his jaw then neck, chest then tummy, retreating on his hands and knees until he reached the top of his leg where he moved back and forth, rubbing the underside against damp skin, his sac dragging heavily behind. He did this quietly for several moments before beginning another journey with a look of concentration on his face.

Loki imagined that Thor might attempt to prod his willy back to life with his own, and despite knowing that this was impossible right now, he still expected him to give it a shot - he was even going to let him, if just to watch him fail. He was therefore most surprised when Thor’s penis avoided it entirely and instead found its way into the tiny gap between his closed thighs, pushing experimentally inside. The sensation was much more personal than he had expected. Perhaps it was because the crevice was allowing his brother to act out the motions of sex, or at least a version of it, his hips now moving up and down as he slipped in and out of this makeshift entrance, one that Loki had unknowingly created for him. It was a new feeling - they were making love, yet they weren’t.

He was going to mention it, to tease his brother for trying to have sex with his legs, but he was distracted by the sudden grimace on Thor’s face, the deep reddening of his cheeks, the stuttering groan from his mouth…and then, by the wet that spat against his thighs and dribbled onto the sheets.

“Thor?”

Thor took in a few deep breaths then lifted his head with a hoarse but elated laugh. “I just came,” he enthused. “I spilled between your legs. I’ve never done that before. It was good.”

If Thor had been embarrassed, Loki might have felt sorry for him and treated him kindly, but it was his brother’s infuriating confidence and idiocy that stopped him from doing so. He crossed his arms and huffed. “Well, now I’m just going to have to wait, aren’t I?”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Loki,” Thor smiled, clambering off the bed, grabbing a cloth and returning. “This is the perfect opportunity for me to take care of your pussy.”

Loki mellowed, he had never turned down an offer of having his girl parts played with. He wondered if Thor would finger them or lick them. “W-will you lick me?” he stammered, and was alarmed by the meekness of the request; in his head it had sounded superior and demanding, as well it should, Thor should _absolutely _be doing as he was told. But it was done now, and predictably, his brother gave him that ‘aww, how adorable’ look that always made him feel mildly patronised.

“Well of course I will,” Thor reassured, prising Loki’s knees apart and lying on his belly between them, staring shamelessly at the wet pouch beneath his sac as he mopped up the semen from his thighs. “I’ll take very good care of you.” He put the cloth to one side, edged closer and led a trail of kisses down his soft cock, over his balls and against his pussy. Loki gasped and clenched when Thor’s lips touched his folds. It was a further opportunity for his brother to joke of his sensitivity and overall immaturity, but instead, he brought his mouth to him and began to slowly sweep his tongue through his slit. _It was decadent._

Loki rested back into the pillows and closed his eyes. As good as it was to see Thor’s blond head bobbing between his legs, he liked to enjoy the sensation on its own while imagining how his brother’s tongue might look as it lapped up his wet, tickled his nub, and poked at his entrance. Thor alternated between each of these randomly so that Loki never quite knew which one was coming next, enjoying the challenge of guessing. He found himself smiling through quiet moans, and even though he made no attempt to open his eyes, he knew that Thor must have seen it too, as his movements became more indulgent, his sounds loud and hungry, his whole face burying into him as he gave it his all.

It was a deep suck to his clitoris that finally led to his undoing. He dug his toes into the sheets, arched his back, and juddered against Thor’s mouth as his orgasm swept over him. Despite his face being abruptly bucked into, his brother diligently saw him through it, licking him as best he could until the stimulation became too strong and Loki had to force his head back with a squeak of laughter. “Ha ha. Too much, Brother, too much.”

Thor grinned as he shuffled forwards, tucking his arms under Loki’s shoulders and looking down at him. “Your body cannot bear the weight of my passion, I see. It is to be expected. My skill can be overwhelming.”

Loki sniggered. “It’s true. You are simply_too_ good, Brother.”

Thor’s smug smile gradually faded into a softer one, as did the tone of his voice. “I want to make love to you. That’s what you want too, isn’t it?”

Loki gave a nod.

Thor brushed the hair from Loki’s eyes, idly toying with a small lock between his fingers. “So. I could…” he started pensively, his eyes trailing down the side of the bed “…take you on the floor or…” then scanned the room, “…have you against the wall or…” then looked to the velvet armchair, “…hump you on the chair. I know you’ve grown fond of that now,” he teased.

“This is fine,” Loki smiled up at him, the words familiar.

“Just like this?” Thor asked, nudging his now hard cock against his spit-covered quim. Loki nudged back and his brother’s tip slid through the wet. “Just like this,” he agreed, noticing how strangely content Thor looked with that answer. Maybe Thor thought that he would ask for something more demanding simply because he was in a position to do so, or maybe he imagined that he would ask for something more exotic because the regular sex that he offered was not exciting enough - neither were true.

He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and brought him down for a kiss, rolling his hips to urge him on, and Thor, tongue-deep in his mouth, reached between his own legs and held onto his cock, pressing it forward against him, blindly slithering it about until, with a hitched breath pulled from each other’s lungs, the head slipped inside. _This was worth the wait._

Loki drew his legs up so that they hung in the air, knees knocking against strong arms. His brother took a skinny calf and held it to his back, long enough to suggest that Loki should keep it there. He did. And as Thor broke their kiss, was rewarded with a tender stroke of his cheek, before the shallow pushes to open him up began…

Thor groaned when he achieved his first long, full thrust, and Loki let one hand drop to the bed to curl into the sheets, allowing himself to be slowly, deeply fucked.

“Mmm. This is a good reward, Brother,” he commented after a few moments.

Thor looked down at him, dark-eyed and rosy-cheeked, keeping an even pace as a hint of a smile pulled at his lips. “Is it? Am I a good prize?” he asked as he moved in him, wiping the saliva that was forming at the corners of his own open mouth with the back of his hand then reaching down to rub Loki’s clitoris with two fingers.

Loki moaned softly at the touch, and hoped that it was answer enough. He had already orgasmed once from his female parts, and after that, a second was never too far away - he wouldn’t last long.

“Am I a good big brother?” Thor’s words were sensual but affectionate.

“You are,” Loki smiled, his eyelids growing blissfully heavy.

Thor glanced from side to side, an entirely too mischievous expression spreading across his features for a non-mischief-maker. “Psst. Loki.” he whispered childishly, trying to get his attention. It was hopelessly endearing.

“What?” he whispered back, and Thor dipped down to press them cheek-to-cheek, his voice rumbling against his ear as he spoke. “Did you think about me in your meeting?” he asked. “Did you think about my cock?”

_Oh Thor, you ridiculous beast, you_. __If Thor was talking of cocks, it usually meant only one thing: he was trying to make himself come. However with the measured pace of his thrusts - ones that centred entirely around the movement of his fingers - it was unlikely that this was his objective. No. Thor meant to make _him_ come. _Again_. And he would succeed. “I did.”

“Mmm. I see. Were you wet?” Thor asked, giving him a quicker fiddle as he thrust inside, but this time didn’t wait for an answer. “Did your thighs become slippery when you imagined what we might do tonight...?"

_ Gods, he was close - and Thor knew it. _

“...That I might tug your cock, then eat your pussy, then stuff you full of my big, stiff-

Loki came with a shudder, tipping his head into the pillow, squeezing the sheets in his hand, and jerking against Thor’s fingers. This time his brother took his hand away as his tremors weakened, but began to quickly thrust in and out of his cunt while it still throbbed. “_I_ imagined _you_…” Thor panted, “…I thought about you all day…thought about how much I wanted to put my hands on you…all over you…then bury myself in you…bury myself in that choking little furnace of yours…that welcoming, soaking little- ugh."

Loki felt the warmth of fresh seed fill him, and found himself smiling, at the satisfaction of it yes, but also at Thor’s filthy sexual ramblings.

Thor breathed heavily, mirroring Loki’s look of contentment, then pulled his wet cock out and reclined on elbows. “Ahh,” he sighed. “Lovely.” And Loki could have cried with laughter at the understated nature of that remark had he not been so exhausted - it sounded like he had just had a nice cup of tea.

“You should have a servant bring you some food,” Thor said. “I’m famished. I’ll hide in the wardrobe.”

This time Loki did laugh. “Or…you could just put some clothes on.”

“What fun would that be?” Thor grinned, his breath returning to normal. He crawled up beside Loki and rested on the pillow next to him, his cheeks glowing. “How was the council meeting, anyway?”

“You’re lucky. Father almost refused to let me take your place. _‘You are but a mere child!’_” he boomed in his best impression of Odin. Thor chuckled, always amused by his impersonations. “But he allowed it on the condition that I did not speak.”

“Did you speak?”

“Of course I did. And the council couldn’t deny the soundness of my suggestions.”

“I see. Father must be proud.”

“Ha! No, but seeing him battle his desire to _scold_ me with the knowledge that I was _right _was definitely worth it.” He reached out and prodded Thor’s shoulder. “As was this.”

Thor dragged him close. “_Was?_” he queried. “I will have you know that my stamina has _not_ waned, and that we have the rest of the evening ahead of us.” But even as he said it, his eyes blinked tiredly. Loki could tell that he was ready to eat and go to bed.

“Let’s spend it sleeping,” he offered, making the decision so that Thor didn't have to.

Thor let out a long relieved sigh then smiled.

"As you wish, Little Brother."

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read the second chapter!
> 
> I decided to do this one as a Loki POV, even though the obvious choice was to continue with the Thor POV. I thought it might be more interesting that way. Hope it worked XD
> 
> In the original draft of this, when Thor comes between Loki’s legs, instead of being an overconfident idiot about it, he feigns embarrassment, which Loki then plays into (by telling him off), which then leads to a playfully pouty, childish and submissive Thor. Their exchange was so cute and filthy though, that I thought: ‘rather than touching on it briefly here, why not write a standalone fic on it?’ (Thor coming in his trousers, or some such thing XD) I know that FakeShameSub!Thor might not be for everyone, but if you like the idea, let me know.
> 
> Also, Thor as a naked cleaner. The best way to have your silverware polished. XD
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
